


Never Promise Anything Again

by exbex



Category: Durham County, due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Never Promise Anything Again

"Tell me something bad. Something bad that you did." Mike knew the answer already, he always did; it was the same answer every time because he asked the same question every time. A ritual. Theirs.

"I betrayed my friend." Fraser turned his head, but only slightly. If he looked at Mike, Mike would feel the desire to slam his head down, clock him one. The shame that Mike felt if Fraser looked him in the eye while he fucked him had nothing to do with the two of them, only the fact that anything Fraser could have done couldn't compare with all of the ways Mike had fucked up.

"Oh yeah?" Mike drove into him, harder, insistent. "That all you got? What makes you so bad?" He snarled into Fraser's ear.

The story was so familiar already that Mike could almost recite it, word for word. It was the music that they did this dance to.

"He almost lost everything for me. I never repaid him. I ran after her. I lost all control; I wanted to be with her, in spite of everything she had done to me."

Mike slammed into him once more, digging his fingers into Fraser's hips, leaving marks that would become bruises, spilling into him. He pulled out, too fast, listened to Fraser's faint hiss, and collapsed on the bed. Fraser lay beside him, still and silent, an almost tangible barrier between them. The one time Fraser had reached out for him afterwards, Mike had pushed him away, too hard, too angry.

"You ever want to kill her?" Mike had never asked the question before.

"No." The one word and Fraser's pause that proceeded it were the only things that seemed to stir the air. Mike didn't have to look at Fraser's face to know he was telling the truth. It figured. At the end of the day, Fraser was good, in spite of everything. Fraser would never kill anyone. Fraser would never look in the eye of someone he cared about and lie.

Mike was alone.

　


End file.
